


Little Lies

by slytheraurora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayal, Falling In Love, Love Triangles, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheraurora/pseuds/slytheraurora
Summary: "Join me... or die!"Harry Potter. The Chosen One. Ophelia Potter. The eldest, by 4 minutes to be exact. The girl who was safe from You-Know-Who. Or is she?What happens if Ophelia got chosen in the Triwizard Tournament instead of Harry Potter himself. What secrets would she find out? will she survive against the Dark Lord or will her intelligence keep her alive.- this book will take place from the 4th movie to the 8th.- slow burn!!  I do not own any of this Harry Potter Universe and characters. All credits go to J.K. !!
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Cast

_~ Ophelia Potter_

_~ Harry Potter_

_~ Draco Malfoy_

_~ Cedric Diggory_ _  
_

_~ Brianna Cole_

_~ Jack Brown_

and other characters but yall will know. 

Introduction;

Harry and Ophelia Potter. The same. But different.

different house.

different friends.

different attitudes towards life.

different secrets or lies.

Throughout their fourth year at Hogwarts, they will face challenges, conflict, relationships and their future.

Harry continues to find out more about being the chosen one while also trying to help Ophelia with the tournament.

But Ophelia is dealing with her past encounters with Draco Malfoy and now with Cedric Diggory. She finds out more about her life and others around. But not all good things.

Will the Potter's get along or work together to solve the challenges? Can they deal with these Little Lies?

\- This story will be based alot on the books/movies but with my own twist and me making some things up but yeah I am not claiming the harry potter story as my own so don't sue me lol. 

I just realised that the books are sometimes way different than the movies so I will base it more on the movies since people have probs seen them more than the books 

I will also put some songs suggestions at the start of each chapters which you can listen to if you like to play music while reading


	2. ~ Quidditch World Cup ~

Normally siblings can get along, especially twins. But Harry and I, that's a different story.

I do love Harry. We have been through so much together and we are always here for each other. Sometimes I think. It should of been me to get the scar. Voldemort was going to kill me as well but didn't get the chance because of the curse rebounding when he tried to kill Harry. I cannot stand to see my brother in pain. The nightmares he has, the way he describes them. My heart breaks. I made a promise to myself to protect Harry at all costs.

Ever since we first found out we were special and then started Hogwarts. Everything changed.

Everyone knew who Harry Potter was.

Everyone wanted to be his friend, and he did make great friends. In Gryffindor house. But me? I was put into a house Harry wanted nothing to do with.

_Slytherin._

The professors all praise Harry. Not to get technical but I am the smarter sibling but I still don't get treated as well. I guess that's what being famous does to him. The only professor who notices my talent is Snape. Which is weird since he hates Harry but doesn't feel the same about me. It is because I am in his house?

From that day on he never had time for me. It was the golden trio. They were inseparable. I made one friend. Brianna. Then she invited me to sit with her group. It was her, Pansy, Jack and Draco. 

Yes Draco Malfoy. I hate to admit it sometimes but he is in my group whether I like it or not. But there has always been something that draws me towards him, but if I tell Harry he would kill me. Although I sit with them. I still feel left out sometimes.

But from then things have been different. Harry and I have gotten closer again and I am so thankful. I never want to loose my brother. I love him. He is all I have left.

-

"Wake up!" Ginny threw a pillow at me as she was all dressed up and ready to leave for the Quidditch World Cup. She was the one who forced her parents to also take me as well as Harry. Ginny and I have become really good friends after last year and she always wants me to be involved, making me feel welcome.

"Okay okay I'm up" I laugh and get ready. Quidditch was never something I have been interested in, but Ginny insisted I watch and try to enjoy. In the end, I actually do enjoy it.

-

"Well come on we don't want to be late. Off we go!" Mr Weasley rushed out of the door along with the twins, the golden trio then Ginny and I. We walked for what seemed ages but I was just tired. A man was standing near a tree waving and Mr Weasley went up and greeted him.

"This is Amos Diggory, ah and Cedric." They shake hands. Ginny and I catching the attention of the boy named Cedric. We both giggled at each other. I am not going to lie. He was cute. Really cute. As I was staring, we both locked eyes and I immediately starting talking to Ginny as if I wasn't staring, my face turning pink.

Everyone starts walking and Cedric comes up to me causing Ginny to giggle and catch up with Hermonie.

"I caught you staring." He laughs.

"I was? didn't even realise." I said containing my laughter. "Well I'm guessing you are Ophelia? My father told me who we were meeting up with and I haven't seen you around much at school."

"Yeah I try to stay hidden, my brother is the one everyone knows." We both laugh. "Well enjoy the match, It's going to be a great one." We both smile at each other. I should not be crushing on him because he is older, but I can't help it.

-

After using the port key, which made me feel very sick, we finally made it to the world cup. The place where tents were set up was full of people chanting, yelling and filling the air with excitement, making me also excited to be here. We get to the tent where all of us except for Cedric and his father will stay.

"Hey i'll see you at the match." He says to me and I smile back, still getting butterflies when he talks to me. It is probably just a stupid little crush girls get all the time.

We unpack and get ready for the game to start.

-


	3. ~ Just Like Old Times ~

_Songs - Mount Everest (Labrinth),_

_~ Just Like Old Times_ _~_

I have never experienced a crowd like this before. Everyone's cheers were loud and made the ground shake. So many people come from far away to watch these matches and it blows my mind. 

We make our way up the stairs and we were getting higher, really high.

"How far up are we going!" I wondered. We all were so excited, especially the Weasley's. It was cute how much they get into this. My night was going just fine until we hear someone speak to us from below. 

"Well put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." A deep voice spoke following a laugh. The laugh I hate the most. 

_The Malfoy's_

My eyes fly towards Draco, giving him the biggest death stare. Being in the same house as him does not mean I can be friends with him. But the feeling is mutual. But we are very... Complicated. Ignoring them did not stop Malfoy from opening his stupid mouth. 

"Father and I are in the minister's box! By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" But he was cut off with his father. _Good._

I gave him a sarcastic smile then rolled my eyes. Draco caught the eye roll and scoffed. 

"Do enjoy yourself with your cheap tickets and your filthy friends." Before I could go down and kill him Cedric grabbed my arm. "Hey don't worry about him." I looked at him and smiled, clearly Draco noticed and got mad.

"Aww is he your new boyfriend. Well I-"

"Just shut up and leave me alone." I snapped and walked to our spot not wanting to have anymore interaction with Malfoy. As we all got to our spots I stood next to Ginny and Cedric and turned to him and smiled. "Thanks for stopping me nearly killing Draco" 

"Anytime. Even though I wouldn't mind killing him for you." We both laugh then start to watch the game. 

-

The game was. Epic. It made me realise that I should pay more attention to Quidditch at school. The atmosphere of the crowd as well as the players made everything much more intense. 

Everyone was making their way back to the tents but I just wanted to stay and enjoy the view. 

"Don't wanna leave?" Cedric stayed back whilst everyone else was gone. 

"I love it here, especially with the whole crowd. But also just being here in the quiet. It's nice." We stay in silence for a while. "You love to play quidditch don't you?" 

"It's amazing. Feeling the wind hit your face while riding and letting adrenaline run through your body." I smile at him. I could listen to his voice all day and hearing him talk about what he loves is so fascinating. "Sounds nice." 

We both look at each other. Smiling. Just enjoying each others company. 

"I'm going to go back. You coming?" I shake my head. 

"I'll just stay here for a few minutes." He smiles then goes back to the tents. 

-

After around five minutes I head back down the stairs until I saw something that made me wish I should of just jumped rather than taking the stairs. 

"Did you miss me?" The blonde haired boy smirked. I just laughed. 

"You wish Draco. Now if you excuse me I'm going back to my friends." But before I could walk away he stepped closer to me so my back was against the railing. Then he placed his hands on either side of the railing, with me in the middle, with his lips almost touching mine. 

"Are you sure you don't miss me. Miss the way my lips touch yours." I stare into his grey eyes. Almost falling for his charm, but it won't, it cannot work this time. "I said, You. Wish." 

He tucks my hair behind my ear and puts his finger under my chin. "Cmon. It can be just like old times. I know you are craving my lips right now." I gave him an intense stare and he touched his head in pain giving me the chance to push him so he stumbled back. "That was once" His eyebrow rises. 

"Two times and don't flatter yourself because it was a mistake. I will never kiss you ever again." 

"If it happened more than once is it really a mistake?" He smirked while I shake my head. 

"You are an asshole, you know that right." He then switched from a smirk to a straight face. "You better watch your back. You and your brother. See you at Hogwarts, Potter." He storms off and I take a deep breath. 

I did not want to know what he means, but I get a rough idea when I get closer to the tents, hearing terrified screams fading away and seeing smoke as if multiple fires have been put out. Everyone is gone. But I see one person on the ground. I yell.

"Harry!" 


	4. ~ Death Eaters ~

_~ Death Eaters ~_

I run towards him, almost crying. But I see he is moving which is a sigh of relief. I then hear footsteps which make me flinch.

From a distance. A man in a coat. One minute he is there, the next he was gone. I look over at Harry and he stands up. 

"Harry! my goodness your okay! I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you" I pull him into a hug and he pulls away. 

"I'm fine. I don't need you to protect me all the time" He snaps. Before I could say anything else Hermonie and Ron appear with Mr Weasley. 

"Good, you guys are okay!" 

To shock us all, a big skull appeared in the sky, causing Harry to touch his scar in pain. 

"The dark mark?" Hermonie says in a worried tone. I gulped hearing Mr Weasley's next words. 

_"Death Eaters."_

In my spare time I have always gone to the library and read about the history of magic, specially the first wizarding war and the events leading and following it. They are followers of Lord Voldemort. Just reading and thinking about them give me the chills. 

"Does this mean.." Mr Weasley cuts me off. "No, don't worry about that right now. Just leave this to the ministry, everything will be okay."

-

Everyone is on the train to Hogwarts and the news about the death eaters at the world cup has been told everywhere. After that night I have been distant with Harry and everyone else, including Ginny. I feel like I am a burden. Especially after what Harry said. 

_"I don't need you to protect me all the time!"_

It made me realise that I should go back to hanging out with own housemates and keep away from my brother. My only family. 

I sat in a carriage by myself until I see Brianna, Pansy and Jack sit with me. I enjoy their company most times but rarely talk.

"Did any of you actually go to the match and see what happened?" Pansy asked. I looked up and I was about to speak when _he_ came into the carriage. 

"Whoever did see it clearly can't afford proper accomodation. A campsite? What a joke." Malfoy laughs and sits down opposite me. "Oh hey Potter, didn't see you there." I just ignored him going back to reading my book. 

"Wait, you were at that campsite weren't you? Did you have fun-"

"Just shut the fuck up Malfoy, Honestly you are such a pain." I yell causing there to be an awkward silence. I can't take it anymore. I get up and walk, I don't know where. But somewhere far away from him. I walk past and see Harry with Ron and Hermonie. Harry and I stare at each other. The look of guilt is shown in his eyes but I do not want to talk to him either, So I keep walking, but I feel a hand grab my arm. 

"You shouldn't have spoken to me like that, you really don't know how to take a joke do you Potter?" I try and get him off but his grip is too strong. The carriage Harry is in then opens and he comes out. 

"Get off her Malfoy!" Draco laughs and lets go, turning to face Harry. 

"So now you want to acknowledge your pathetic sister." Harry looks at me as I show no emotion on my face. I am used to Draco acting like this, but Harry does not seem to like it. 

"If you talk like that about her or even touch her I will kill you." Draco scoffs and goes closer to Harry. "I would love to see you try." He then turns to me and smiles. "See you in the great hall." He winks then walks away, leaving Harry and I staring at each other. 

"I didn't need your help, just like you don't need mine." I start to walk away. 

"Wait! I'm sorry." He sighs and I turn around. "I've just been so frustrated lately and stressed. I mean I keep getting these weird dreams and my scar-"

"Well why didn't you tell me?" I snapped. 

"Because of this. I don't want you to spend your time worrying about me. I want you to be happy." I sigh and go up to him, giving him the biggest hug. 

"I love you Harry. You make me happy." I pull away and smile at him. "I will always be here for you. You are all I have left." He smiles. "You say that too much." I laugh. And it's true. I do. 

I sat with Harry for the rest of the ride, catching up and having laughs with Him, Ron and Hermonie. When we got to Hogwarts we said our goodbyes and I made my way to the Slytherin table, completely ignoring Draco. 

We were all enjoying our food when Dumbledore explains we will have guests this year for the Triwizard Tournament. Afterwards, the great hall door burst open. 


	5. ~ Goblet of Fire ~

Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic joined us this year. It felt nice having different people at Hogwarts. We got told what the rules are for the tournament and how to enter. I wasn't really paying attention as I obviously was not participating in this for being too young so I was zoning out. I then saw someone give me a smile and small wave from the Hufflepuff table. 

_Cedric Diggory._

I smiled and waved back, with my cheek turning pink. It's funny how someone like Cedric even knows I exist. This caught the attention of Brianna. "Cedric Diggory. Not bad Lia."

"Oh shush we are just being friendly." Draco then scoffs, catching my attention. "Is something wrong Malfoy?" He stays silent. "That's what I thought." 

We also got introduced to the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mad Eye Moody. He was, Interesting. A part of me felt weird as he looked at me, alot. As well as also looking towards Harry's direction. 

After we were done, I caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermonie. "Hey guys, what do we think about this tournament." I asked. Ron sighed. "I wish I could do it. The glory of being a champion. Amazing." We all laugh. Harry whispered to me.

"Hey Lia can I talk to you for a sec." I nod and we make our way out the great hall. "I got this weird feeling from that new teacher." I look at him in shock. "So did I. It was like he was staring into my soul. He is weird. Was he drinking rum or something?" I laugh. 

"Well this year will be fun, we can finally enjoy not being involved with anything." I laugh at him. "You mean _you_ won't be involved, nothing ever happens to me." Harry smiles and says he is going to his common room. 

\- 

I sit on the couch in the Slytherin common room reading, when Brianna, Pansy and Jack come sit with me, Draco behind them, of course. Sometimes I hate how he has the same friends as me, But that's how things between us happened in the first place.

"You know people have died in this tournament." Jack says. Pansy gasps. "Bullshit. I mean, it can't be that bad. Can it?" I laugh a little. 

"The tasks are very complicated. Only an experienced wizard or witch can get through them. They are really dangerous." I go back to reading my book but then I hear Draco laugh. I roll my eyes. "And why is that so funny?" 

"It blows my mind how much of a smartass you can be." I slam my book down and death stare him. "It's called reading and research. Maybe if you did more of that you would have a brain." 

"Cat fight!!" Brianna yells followed by Pansy and Jack laughing, But Draco, Not laughing or even smiling. Just staring. "You never know when to shut up, do you Potter?" I smirk. 

"It's one of my many talents. Anyways I'm going to my room." I stand up and go up the stairs to my room but as soon as I open the door someone from behind me reaches and closes it. I turn around so my back is leaning against the door. "Oh my god what do you want now?" Malfoy smirks and leans his arm against the door, giving me an intense stare.

"Aren't you getting bored of teasing me. I know you want to kiss me again." It is true. I do. But he is a piece of shit so I refuse to. He leans in but I push him away. "I don't. So you should give up and leave me alone. I don't understand why you want me to give in so bad." He stays silent. Something in his face showed me that what I said bothered him. "Fine then, I'll leave you alone." He starts to walk away but looks back at me. 

"If you change your mind. Don't bother." Just like that he left. A part of me was heartbroken. 

But why?

\- 

It's the next day and I'm on my way to the first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts. I crossed paths with professor Snape. 

"Off to Defence Against the Dark arts?" He asks. 

"Yep. I'm kind of nervous though. Is professor Moody a good teacher?" He nods. "I suppose." I sigh. "Why doesn't Dumbledore just give you the position?" His face went pale. "No idea. Well you better get to class Potter." He then walks away. I kind of feel bad for Snape sometimes. I get that many people don't like him, but he is nice to me so I haven't seen the other side to the story. I then walk to class. 

Ron was sitting next to Hermonie and the only seats available was either next to Draco or Harry. Obviously I would not sit next to Draco after what happened last night. My feelings are still unsure, even though I should not have any feelings for someone as heartless as Draco. The teacher Mad eye moody was very mad indeed. Teaching us the unforgivable curses is terrible. He was very passionate and determined to teach us about them. 

Using a spider to perform them on made me somewhat angry. Learning about them overall made me angry. The only funny part was the spider on Malfoy. But seeing the spider being tortured, Neville just watching and Hermonie yelling was too much. 

I could tell Harry felt uncomfortable, when he killed the spider and said;

"The killing curse. Only one person is known to have survived it. And he is sitting in this room." I look over at Harry who is still in shock. Moody then came up to our table just staring at the both of us. I stared back at him with an intense gaze, almost wanting him to suffer like the spider did. Moody then held his head, looking like he was in pain, just like Malfoy the other day which was weird then went back to his desk drinking. I was still unsure what was in it, But it surely was not rum. 

I looked at Harry and he looked at me with a concerned look. "What?" I asked but he just shook his head. 

-

The rest of the day was okay, but kind of boring. I am always used to Draco giving me some smartass comment or trying to win me over, but every time I make eye contact, he rolls his eyes and walks away. Maybe it's for the best. 

I sat with Hermonie as we were going through some work while also watching people put their names into the goblet. I then saw Cedric run in, soaking wet from the rain. Something about his brown wet hair made him look even more attractive. He was getting ready to put his name into the goblet. He must be very brave and skilled to want the glory of winning this tournament. He puts his name in and everyone cheers.

We both make eye contact and he smiles. 

"You must be very bold to put your name in the cup." I laugh then stand up walking towards him. "It sounds like a fun challenge and I'm always up for a challenge." I smile like an idiot and he laughs. "Well good luck and let's hope the goblet chooses you." He nods. "Thanks. See you later." He goes back to his friends and I sit back down. Hermonie laughs. 

"What?" I know what she is going to say. "You are blushing Lia." I feel my face and it feels hot. I can't help it. 

One thing lead to another then Fred and George have a little accident when trying to put in their names. Then Everyone goes silent. Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang strides towards the cup. He looks very intimidating. I would not be surprised if he went into the tournament and won it. Then he gave a look to Hermonie. A sort of flirty look, then leaves. I nudge her. 

"You and Krum?" She laughs. "What are you talking about, I have never spoken to him before." I smile. "Well it looks like he is interested." She nudges me back then we continue doing work. 

Later tonight we find out who will be in the tournament. But something feels. Wrong. 


	6. ~ The Impossible ~

_songs - trauma (NF)_

I was in the common room resting when suddenly I had this weird vision in the back of my head, almost like a dream but more realistic. It was like how Harry has realistic dreams, but it is impossible to have the same dreams or visions as him since I haven't been affected by the dark lord or any other type of dark magic.

I shake it off thinking nothing of it when I make my way to the great hall. I sit with Harry, Ron, Hermonie and other Gryffindors. I didn't want to sit with my house for some reason, I just wanted to be near Harry and the others. Across the room facing me was Cedric. I could tell he was nervous. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back and put my thumbs up. I really am stupid aren't I. My eyes then catch Draco staring at me. My smile fades away. He looks angry. I am going to ignore him.

The champions are finally being announced. Dumbledore grabs the first name.

"Viktor Krum!" _I knew it._ He gets the next name.

"Fleur Delacour" _She looks very nice, I wonder how she will do._ The last name is called.

"Cedric Diggory." Everyone cheers, especially Harry. He seems to like Cedric alot which makes me feel better about having a little crush on him. He makes his way at the front, and when he passes me, making direct eye contact then winking, making me blush. Harry notices. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing." We both laugh. Dumbledore concludes the announcement, but I got the same feeling from earlier today. Like something was...

Wrong.

My breathing went heavy and my head was hurting. It is probably just a headache. "Lia? Are you okay?" I look at him and slightly smile. "Yeah, just a small headache." I then see Snape walking forward, looking at the goblet, confused. Now everyone is looking at it. The blue flames spiral up towards the sky in a rush then turning red and moving rapidly. _A paper._

A paper with a name pops out. I gulped, my headache getting worse. Dumbledore snatches the paper with a worried and shocked look. Mouthing a name. I'm good at reading lips, but what I saw was impossible. He yelled.

"OPHELIA POTTER!?" 

I sat in shock. My headache is making me hear and see things. Hermonie nudges me. "Lia! your name is called. Go!" It was like I was paralysed. I don't understand. I stood and walked towards the others. Everyone was staring, whispering. Mad that I cheated. But I didn't. Why would I break the rules and put my own name into the goblet? Was this some sort of prank?

I go past the professors and make eye contact with Snape. He looks very worried, which does not help the way I am feeling.

-

I meet up with the other champions and see Cedric, running up to him. He looks worried as well. "Ophelia! What just happened?" I almost broke into tears and he pulled me into a hug. "It's okay, we will figure this out." I pulled away and smiled. "Thanks Cedric." I then heard footsteps and turned around. All the professors were all yelling at once, including Dumbledore.

"Stop!" I yelled. "I know what you are all thinking but I did not put my name in the goblet. Why would I? I think I am smart enough to know that I am way too young to do any of this." They all looked at each other. Confused. 

"Well the goblet has made it's decision and you must compete. In the meantime we will do everything we can to fix this. If not, we just have to accept that the impossible has happened." Dumbledore says this to make me feel better, but I feel worse. Even if this was a mistake I wonder why me. If anyone why wasn't it Harry. But I'm lucky it isn't. I want him to be safe.

-

I went to the music room and sat at the piano as Professor Flitwick let's us use the room whenever we want. I just needed to get my mind off things after what just happened. I started to play a little song I wrote and hummed. One of the only memories I have of my mother is that she would always sing to Harry and I.

I guess I was gifted with her singing voice. That's what everyone who knew her said. I stopped playing and cried. Cried until I had no tears left. I heard footsteps and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey there you are! I just wanted to check up on you." I wipe my tears and he sits next to me. "Thanks. I just don't know how to feel. I mean, I'm not ready for this. I don't even want eternal glory. Why can't one of the tasks be playing piano." 

He laughs. His laugh makes me feel a little better if I am being honest. "Well I know you are smart and self aware so you will be amazing and maybe you can win. But not if I do. I'm actually the best piano player, I sing also." I lightly slap his arm and we laugh. "I'm serious though." 

"Show me." He cracks his knuckles and starts to play. I was surprised because it sounded beautiful. He finishes and then looks at me to see if I liked it. "Well, I'm very impressed." 

"Thank you." I smile and look down at my hands then he holds them, then I look into his eyes. "If you are struggling I am always here to help." He tucks my hair behind my ear and slowly leans in and so do I. Our lips finally meet. I have been waiting for this moment for a while. He pulls away and stands up holding my hand. "We should get some rest." I nod and we make our way back, only to hear footsteps and a scoff.

"Moving from one boy to the next I see. That's why you didn't want me. Figures, coming from a _pathetic little girl_ like you!" Cedric steps towards him.

"You know what Malfoy, You speak like that to her again and we are going to have problems." I just stand in shock. I don't want to get in the middle of this but it seems that's the whole reasoning of their argument.

"Just because you are named a champion doesn't mean you actually are one. But have fun with Potter. She is a handful to deal with." Cedric walks towards me trying to avoid a fight.

"You can't even man up and-" Hearing Malfoy's voice struck a nerve with Cedric as he walked towards Draco and punched him in the face. A very hard and solid punch. He smirked and walked back to me. I slapped my hand over my mouth and we quickly walked away. I felt bad for Malfoy but he had it coming to him.

Cedric made sure I got to the common room without anyone coming up to me to yell or gossip about me getting into the tournament. "Thank you. For everything." I smile. "Anytime. I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses my cheek and walks towards his common room. I put my hand on my cheek and start blushing again.

_I can't believe Cedric Diggory kissed me._

_-_

"Where have you been? I was worried" Brianna walks up to me and gives me a very tight hug. I try and pull away. "Why? I'm not dead." Jack laughs. "You might as well be. That's a bold move you did tonight. Did you really crave for attention to put your name in the goblet?" I laughed. "Are you serious? You must be dumb. I did not put my name down."

"Sure thing. You can't fool anyone. We know you just couldn't stand your brother having all the fame to himself." I was going to yell at him until someone did for me.

"She said it wasn't her. Now if you don't want a black eye like me I suggest you apologise to her. Right now!" I turn and see Malfoy walk towards Jack, looking really angry. Jack was always afraid of Malfoy and always knew to never get on his bad side. He then looked at me and swallowed. "I am sorry." He walked up towards his room and I turn to see Draco smirking.

"This doesn't change anything. You know that right?" He stopped smirking. "Of course I know that. Jack just pisses me off and only I am allowed to be a dick to you. That's all you see me as anyway. I wouldn't want anyone else to hurt you like I do." He storms off.

I go to my bed and lay down staring up at the celling.

Tomorrow is going to suck. I can tell.


	7. ~ Attention ~

__

_songs - the secret garden (aurora)_   
  
  
  


I did not sleep well at all last night. I knew that today is the day for people to ask questions and actually want to be involved in my life. I was happy with being the Potter who isn't famous.

I got ready as I needed to look presentable for the person coming to write for The Daily Prophet. I have rarely read it before since it has known for over exaggeration stories. I make my way down and see Viktor and Fleur already ready to start the day full of pictures and questions. I don't make conversation since I am not the type to, and they seem way too imitating which is making me anxious. I feel better when I see Cedric walk in.

"Hey Lia!" Even the way he says my nickname makes me blush. "Hi! You excited for today?"

"Not really. But we get to see each other all day so I'm happy." I smile as he kisses my cheek. Then I hear a lady gasp along with a camera flashing.

"Young love. Who would have guessed." She seemed way too hyper this early in the morning. "Hello. I am Rita Skeeter and I write for the daily prophet. But you already knew that." She laughs and I try to smile but she is very. Fascinating. She then points at me. "You. Let's go somewhere more private." She then takes me into a room and we sit down.

"Now how does it feel to be twelve years old competing with people way older and mature than you?" I stare at her with confusion. My eyes open wide. "Umm. I'm not twelve I-" She cuts me off. "But let's not talk all about you. What about your brother. What does he think? Is he jealous you are finally getting the fame he has?"

"Well he-"

"What about your parents? Would they be happy for you or disappointed that you would enter a life threatening tournament just for attention. Attention you have been lacking since you were born." I look at her. My mouth open. I am in shock. How dare she say that about me. I hope she saw the intense stare I gave her as a hint that what she said sucked. 

"Oh. We will have to stop there. I have a small headache. It was.. nice talking to you." She giggles and then leaves. I sat there in shock. Why does everyone get a headache or some sort of pain around me? Am I really that bad to be around? 

-

After some interviews Cedric and I walked around the school while talking and getting to know one another. We have so many things in common but also things I would of never known about him. He was really fun to be around. "Hey I wanna show you something." He nods and I hold his hand. I take him to a place outside the castle that I found sometime in my first year. 

I move away some vine leaves that are hanging from a tree to reveal a place full of beautiful plants and all sorts of flora. There is a few rows of flowers, an arch made of leaves and a little water fountain. He looks around and then looks at me. "This is beautiful! How did you find this place?" I sit down on the bench and so does he.

"In my first year I felt so alone. Ever since people knew that Harry Potter had come to Hogwarts and I got sorted into Slytherin, I felt distant to him and found it hard to make other friends. I went exploring and knowing me with how clumsy I am, I tripped causing me to fall into the vines to reveal this place. So now I come here when I want some alone time. I call this my secret garden, I know it sounds funny." He places his hand on my knee. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." I look into his blue eyes, they were easy to get lost in. "I just need to make sure my brother is never in danger, but it gets hard since it always follows him. At least it's all good for now with him." My smile starts to fade. 

"It looks like something is still bothering you." My smile appears again. "No, everything is fine. I am in my safe space and I brought you here because I felt it was time I wasn't alone here anymore." He puts his hand on my cheek. "You really are special Ophelia Potter." 

"You are too, Cedric Diggory." 

\- 

"Lia? Lia!" I snap out of my thoughts. "What Harry? Sorry I am just really stressed right now. I have so many things going on and I can't believe that reporter had the audacity to say I am doing this just for attention." Harry sighed. "Well she is crazy but I have news. Sirius wrote to me and-" I gasped and he slapped me. "Sorry I'll shut up. But you have to be careful when contacting him."

"I know Lia but it's about my dreams and you." My eyes widened. I then dragged Harry out of the great hall so we could talk without anyone around. "What did he say?"

"Lia. My dreams must mean something if they feel so real, and Hogwarts isn't safe anymore. Someone from the outside supposedly came in, writing your name but I still don't understand why you got put into this. All I know is that someone could be trying to get rid of you to get to me, cause they know how much you want to protect me." I then scoff. 

"Why is this a surprise. I could be targeted as much as you and you think this is all about you? I am still your sister, making me always in danger as well." Harry sighs. "I didn't mean it like that, I-" I cut him off. "Look I don't have time for this. Speak to me when you have good news or not at all." I walk away and try to find Cedric. At least he can listen to me and make me feel better. 

I was walking in a rush that I bumped into someone without realising. "Oh my I'm sorry I was- Oh. It's just you." Draco laughed. "Just me? Ouch. I haven't seen you around much." I scoffed. "Well you made it very clear that I can't come back to you. Even if I wanted to." He stepped closer. "Do you?" I couldn't help but stare into his eyes, then his lips. Draco made me feel like no one else has. But I snapped out of it and stood back. "No. I am perfectly happy with Cedric right now."

"That's your loss." He then leaned in to whisper in my ear. "But you know he will never please you the way I can." He then steps away from me looking to the side then laughing. "Looks like you are in trouble." I look at what he is talking about, only to find Cedric watching the whole thing while his friend was telling him something and laughing at me. They walked away but he looked upset.

-

I tried to find Cedric all day but he was nowhere. Malfoy really has to ruin everything. I gave up so I was about to go to my bedroom, also tired of a day full of stupid interviews and photos when someone grabs my arm. It was like a ghost was pulling me cause there was no one there. I screamed but then Harry took off the invisibility cloak. I hit him. "Don't scare me like that." He sighed and took me outside, placing the cloak over us so we wouldn't get caught "Where are we going." He doesn't answer.

After walking for what seemed forever it started to get hot. I took of the cloak but it was still hot. "Harry stop. What is happening why is-" I was cut off by the feeling of hot fire and animals roaring. I run over to see animals in cages. Breathing fire. Oh no.

"Dragons!" I look over to Harry. "You're joking. Right. Right?" He tells me to shut up. "It is the first task. Hagrid told me so I needed to tell you. I'm scared. I don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't speak. Couldn't breath properly. "Thank you Harry. At least I can read about these and try to-"

"Read? that's not enough." I looked at him still worried. "Then what do I do. Let it eat me?" I pace up and down accepting the fact that I might as well be dead. I should plan my goodbyes. "Don't say that. Let's just go back to our beds, sleep and figure this out in the morning. I can get Hermonie to help." I smile, knowing I may have at least some hope that I won't die.

-

The next day I get up early, even though I only had one hour of sleep. How can someone sleep when they know they could be dead soon. But then I was also thinking about Cedric. What he saw was nothing, but I knew that he didn't think the way I did.

After trying to get Hermonie to help me, we still couldn't figure out how I could beat this thing. I would ask Cedric but I know he is trying to avoid me, making me even more frustrated. I want to help him and give him a head start knowing about the dragons.

Around lunchtime many people gathered in the courtyard, staring and laughing at me. I then look to see people are wearing a badge that says;

**Dump Potter, Praise Diggory.**

Why is everyone so immature. I then spot Cedric who is holding a box, handing out the badges. I storm over to him and hit the box out of his hand, causing the badges to fly out of the box.

 _"What the fuck is your problem Diggory?"_ I was so mad at him. He avoided me for so long and now this? All because he saw Malfoy and I talking. He laughs.

"Don't act so innocent. I really was stupid to like someone who had a thing for someone like Malfoy. If you were just going to use me to get your boyfriend back then you truly are a Slytherin. No wonder why Harry doesn't want anything to do with you, I wouldn't be surprised if you go crying to your safe spot." Something in me snapped. So much anger, frustration, stress. I slapped him across the face. Hard.

"To think I was coming here to give you the first task. It's dragons, and I hope they burn you into a crisp." He laughs while rubbing the part of his face I slapped. 

"At least I will have a strong plan, I have way more knowledge so who knows how long you will last." He keeps talking and laughing but I can't hear. I zoned out and was just staring into his eyes, I wanted to slap him again, or even worse. His laughter then is replaced with coughing and him rubbing his temple. In pain. I then snap out of the trance I was in and he stops. 

I turn to see many people were watching us argue. "What is everyone looking at." I yell, making people go back to whatever they were doing. I then wanted to try and find Harry because something bad is happening to me, and when I walk past the tree, I hear another voice I hate.

"Why so tense Potter?" He jumps down from the tree coming closer to me. "Another boy who doesn't want you. How sad. It's even more sad how he avoided you and jumped to conclusions so he didn't have to hear your lame excuses, but then again I'm glad, now I can take you back." I step closer to him.

"You will never have me back. You never even had me to begin with. I would rather have no one than you. I have been unheard and avoided my whole life and one boy won't change that. I hate you. Always have and always will." He just laughs. "Go on. Go and cry now, that's why no one likes you. You are a slut. You don't deserve true love. On top of that , You are weak." I slapped him just like I did to Cedric. He then took out his wand and pointed it at me.

Then out of the ordinary, Professor Moody came out and used a transfiguration spell to turn him into his true form.

_A ferret._

Everyone saw and came rushing towards him, laughing. I knew this is what people will talk about for a while, it's amazing. Moody laughs and looks at me. I smile and thank him by nodding. Even though I don't know why he would help me. I then looked at Cedric who was just staring. Then Professor Mcgonagall turned him back and Malfoy yelled.

"My father will hear about this." _I hope he does._

Then he runs off in a hurry and everyone goes back to what they were doing. Moody then comes up to me. "You, come with me." I look over at Cedric, then decided to follow the professor, then stopped by Harry. "Lia I need to tell you something important." I cut him off. "Sorry I need to go somewhere first." I hear Harry calling me but I know that Moody can help me figure out what to do with the dragon.

I just need some good news.

\- 


	8. ~ Powerful ~

_a/n: TW - small moment of abuse but it is not that bad, I just wanted to put it out there just incase._

I followed the professor into what seemed to be his office. There were many weird objects that I did not want to know about. He then told me to sit, so I did.

"You know the other three champions already have a way to stop this dragon, right?" I nod.

"Well. What is yours?" I look at him with a blank expression. He sighs. "What are your strengths?"

Just then it hit me. The only think I am good at is reading, singing, doing homework and being a bitch. But none of that can do anything. "I don't have any, that's the problem. I could sing the dragon to sleep but that would never work. I'm better off dead." 

He thinks as we stay in silence and that is a confirmation to me, that I am going to die. I stand up and sigh.

"I'm really sorry professor but I can't do this.. pretending I know what I'm doing, it's too much." Before he can say anything else I rush out and make my way somewhere. Anywhere. I need to be distracted. My wish came true but not how I wanted.

Cedric comes running up to me. I keep walking. "Ophelia! Lia! Please forgive me. I-I heard what Malfoy said. Is it true?" I stopped and turned around. "So what if it is, it's not like you would believe me anyway." I start to walk off but he grabs my arm and spins me so I'm facing him. "Let go of me." He looked into his eyes and let's go. "You don't have to forgive me. It's just that, I can't stay mad at you." I raise my eyebrow. 

"Lia please say something."

"Well I guess I'm sorry for making you think there was something going on." He scoffs. 

"You guess?" 

"You know how much I hate Malfoy but here we are. Out of all people I would of assumed you knew that, but clearly you don't and on top of that, you said some really hurtful things." I rolled my eyes and walked away. I cannot listen to him any longer. So much is on my mind, especially the first task.

I still have no plan. No strengths. I can't be safe if I have nothing to defend myself with. To make matters even worse someone drags me into an empty classroom and throws me onto the floor. 

"I am going to kill you. You embarrassed me." Draco was towered over me holding out his wand. "I didn't do that, I was thinking about other things but the professor came in to save the day. Oh, did you father hear about it?" As I laughed he grabbed neck and tightened his grip. He smirked and enjoyed me being in pain. 

"D-Draco I-I can't b-breathe." He kept tightening the grip but after a few seconds he let go, leaving me to gasp for air and he pushed me to the ground again. Hard. "You are going to pay for being a bitch to me, leading me on and then just moving on to that son of a bitch Diggory."

All I could think about was how much I wanted him to be in pain. I wanted to torture him so bad that he would be begging for his life. I was staring into his eyes giving the biggest death stare. I felt as if I was staring into his soul. He pointed out his wand.

But he stopped. 

He then yelled, screamed, holding his forehead in pain. Causing his wand to drop and him falling to the ground holding his head with both hands. "Make it stop!" He kept yelling. 

It felt like I was still staring into his soul and the more he screamed, the more I enjoyed it, wanting to give him more pain while he screams louder. It was like I was in control of his pain level. 

When I realised what I was doing I snapped out of it, causing him to pass out. He was unconscious. All because of me. I went too far. 

"Draco. please. I'm sorry just please wake up!" I cried but he didn't wake up. I ran out of the classroom and saw Snape. He is the first person that I saw. I didn't have a choice, but I knew he could help me. I ran towards him.

"P-professor Snape, I-"

"What is the meaning of this... Potter." I couldn't use my words so I pointed into the classroom and ran into it, he followed. I looked at him as he kneeled down to feel his pulse. He looked shocked.

"I didn't mean to. I don't know how it happened. I-"

"He will be okay. I will have to take him to Madam Pomfrey. I will deal with you later." He carried Draco out of the classroom. I just sat in there. Terrified of what I just did.

I just tortured him with my mind. But how?

-

I sat at the great hall for dinner with Brianna, Pansy and Jack. I didn't eat. How could I. Draco could of died because of me, and I could not even provide a valid reason as to how I did it.

"Ophelia you have barely eaten. Draco will be fine." I ignore Brianna. I know she is telling the truth but I am still scared to death. Jack then nudges me and I look at the door. There he is, walking in with Snape. 

"Hey guys hopefully you didn't miss me too much." Draco sat next to me. "Especially you Potter, You cannot live without me can you." He laughs. I stare at him in shock.

Did I give him brain damage? I look at Snape and I get up and walk with him. I just had to ask. "Why is he like that?"

"I obliviated the memory of the events that occurred. I know Malfoy and I know you. It was for the best." I sighed. "Thank you professor." He nodded then started to walk away. But I had to get answered. "Wait! What did I even do? I don't understand." He turned around.

"Meet me at my office right after dinner. Don't be late." He then goes to his seat and so do I.

I hope he can help me.


	9. ~ Dragons ~

After dinner I rushed to Snape's office. I wanted to know what the hell was happening with me. Nearly everyone I wanted to slap, was in pain. I get into his office and he is sitting at his desk. 

"Sit." I walk towards the chair and sit, my leg bouncing up and down. I was very anxious. 

"It seems you have unlocked some sort of psychic ability." He takes a deep breath. "An ability that only some witches and wizards possess." I shake my head.

"I don't understand." He sighs. "For an example it is like parsel tongue. Only some people have that talent but it is very rare." I then start to panic. "Does he-"

"Yes. The dark lord also has psychic abilities. But that does not mean anything. I know one other person who also has them." I look at him with concern. "Well that does not make me feel any better. It doesn't help if nearly everyone makes me angry." 

"You have to learn to control it. We don't want any more trips to Madam Pomfrey." I let out a little laugh. "Are you going to help me?" He completely ignores the question. 

"You should get some rest. The task will tire you out." I stand up and leave. I cannot rest. Not until I get my mind off everything. I make my way to the music room when Cedric stops me, making me walk the other way but he runs and stands in front of me.

"Lia please. Just talk to me." 

"I have nothing to say." I turn and walk away but he takes my arm, swings me around and pulls me close. "Then don't say anything." He leans in and kisses me. Something about the kiss feels right, like I have known him and been with him my whole life. 

He puts his hands around my waist and I place my arms around his neck. We pull each other closer together and deepen the kiss. After what felt like forever, we pulled away both smiling and staring into each others eyes. 

"I am still mad at you Diggory. You can't change my mind from a kiss." He laughs. "You seemed to enjoy it." I tried hard not to give in, but I really am weak when it comes to him. "I will never understand you Diggory." He raises an eyebrow. "Diggory?" I laugh. He walks away and turns back. "See you tomorrow, Potter." 

At that moment. Something in me clicked. I knew how to defeat the Dragon. 

\- 

_**Narrator's POV** _

The day has arrived. The first task is set and the crowd has entered the arena, where the four champions will face the most intimating dragons they have ever seen. It is a nice sunny day and people having their banners ready and already screaming and chanting. But who will survive for the next task? 

As the champions enter the tent, Cedric sees Ophelia and they make there way to the corner of the tent. 

"Are you ready Lia?" 

"Of course. You?" He nods. They were acting calm. But in reality they were both anxious on what they would have to face. Cedric cups her face with his hands and smiles. "You will do great. I believe in you." She blushes and they kiss, followed by a camera flash. 

"How cute. That will definitely make it on the front page." Rita entered, wanted to get notes for the daily prophet. Cedric and Ophelia then stepped away from each other getting ready for the dragons. 

After they chose the dragons and Dumbledore spoke to them, Cedric was up first. Ophelia smiled and nodded at him and he left. 

She heard roars and growls, the crowd cheer then gasp, followed by another cheer. She was pacing up and down getting worried. She did not want Cedric to get hurt.

She then heard loud cheers from the crowd. He had gotten the golden egg. She sighs in relief. 

Time goes by and everyone has gone, she was next and hears her name. 

_"Up next. Ophelia Potter."_ The crowd cheers as she slowly appears out of the tent. She gulps. It is quiet. No dragon in sight. It is the perfect opportunity to run up and get the egg. It was easier than she thought. But her luck ran out as the ground shook, causing her to fall. On the ground she looks up. Towering over her was a dragon. The biggest one she has ever seen. 

She runs in the opposite direction, but the steps of the dragon cause her to fall again. Ophelia grabs her wand and uses every defence spell she knows to defeat the dragon, but it only makes it stronger and more mad. As the dragon breathes fire which is about to burn her, she casts her wand towards it. 

_"Glacius!"_ The fire then turns into ice. 

_  
"Reducto!"_ The ice then shatters into a million pieces causing them to look and feel like snow. The crowd cheers, making her feel somewhat hopeful. That changes when the dragon then hits her with it's wings. She flies and gets a big smack from the ground, causing her to gasp for air. All she is thinking at this moment is. 

_Just give up. You are better off dead. You are weak._

_Weak._

She thought back to the argument she had with Draco. Calling her weak. It struck a nerve. She was mad, and not just at him. At everyone who doubted her and made up rumours about her. But right now, she was mad at the dragon and wanted give it pain. She slowly stands up, staring at the dragon. Her eyes as intense as it has ever been. 

Before the dragon could hurt her it stops, growling in pain. The roar was deafening.

The whole crowd screamed and tried to cover their ears, but not Ophelia. Her focus was on the dragon who felt pain far worse then she has. It wasn't enough because she needed the dragon out of her way. 

The dragon growled louder and louder. She was getting exhausted then screamed, reaching her maximum capability and with that, the growling stopped as the dragon collapsed. Everyone stopped screaming.

She made her way to the egg and grabbed it. The crowd cheered, she did it.

Moments later. She fainted. 

\- 

**_Ophelia's POV_ **

I slowly wake up, my head pounding and then I see Cedric. 

"C-Ced-"

"Shh, It's okay, you just fainted but you got the egg. You did it!" He smiled and held my hand, I held his. I sit up slowly and drink some water and I feel a bit better. 

"Why did I faint?" Before Cedric answered, Snape stormed in. "Mr Diggory. Out!" He looked mad. 

"I'll see you later." He kissed my cheek and walked out. 

"What on earth did you do?" I did not understand what he meant, I just looked at him with a blank expression. "Having your abilities is not something to use in front of everyone, especially in a tournament like this, and to make matters worse you could of died!"

"I _would_ of died if I didn't use them. What else was I supposed to do?" 

He sighed. "I had to explain to Dumbledore that it was a spell you used. An illusion. _No one_ can know. Not even Dumbledore. Understood?" I nodded. He then got up and left. 

Nothing makes sense anymore. 

-

I am in my room with the egg. Looking and studying it, trying to figure it out. If I open it, it is ear shattering. How is this a clue?

I put in onto my bedside table and get up. I cannot sleep because too much has happened. I hear something coming from the common room so I go down the stairs and see nothing, until Harry takes off the cloak. 

"Geez Harry stop scaring me." He tells me to be quiet. "What are you even doing in here? and how are you here?" He ignored me.

"You never ending up coming to me when I could of helped you with the dragon. You could of died." I rolled my eyes. "It's fine Harry, I solved the problem myself. I don't need you to-"

"You do. You need me Lia. I can help you. You can't do this alone." I raised my eyebrow. "And why not? I can solve my own problems from now." 

He laughs. "Oh save it. You can't last a day without coming back to me or my friends. Like you said, I'm all you have left." 

Unbelievable. I do not know why he was acting like this. "Fine. Leave. I'll show you that I can last without you. Now go before I make you." He sighs, putting on the cloak then leaving. A part of me wants to breakdown and cry, but I need to stay strong and prove that I don't need Harry Potter's help. 

As I still can't sleep I decided to sneak out and go to my safe space at the garden outside of Hogwarts. I do everything I can to make sure I'm not heard, but this isn't the first time I have left the castle after curfew. It is easy not to get caught. 

I lift up the vines and see Cedric on the bench. He looks up and sees me. "Oh, Lia. I didn't think you would be here. Sorry if I invaded you space." I smile and sit next to him. "Well I showed you this place for a reason, you can come here whenever." 

He puts his arm around me and I place my head on his shoulder. "How did you sneak out of the castle. I didn't know Hufflepuffs could be that rebellious." He laughs. "That's just a stereotype, and what about all those things I said to you, I didn't mean it." 

I lift my head up. "I know. You were just angry but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. I like you Cedric, I really do." He smiles. 

"I like you too Lia." 


	10. ~ Preparation ~

_**Draco Malfoy's POV** _

Another night passes and I couldn't sleep. It has been like this ever since Ophelia made it very clear she wanted nothing to do with me. I don't blame her. My day gets worse when Jack hits me. "Malfoy!"

 _"What the fuck do you want."_

"Chill out. Your father is in Dumbledores office." _Great._ I make my way to his office, hoping for once to see Dumbledore but it was just my father sitting at his desk.

"Don't tell me you took his job." My father laughed. "Don't be stupid." He slammed his hands onto the desk and stood up. He hit a copy of the daily prophet into my arms. I read it.

**Enemies or Lovers **

_It looks as though two champions Ophelia Potter and Cedric Diggory have fallen for each other. There was no hiding their love today when-_

I stop reading, I can't bare to read it. My father then snatches it out of my hands. 

"One job. You have one job, and you can't even do it." 

"You don't think I am trying? She is impossible. She has been hard to crack ever since the first year." He cuts me off. 

"Don't speak to me like that. You better get it together. That Potter girl is starting to figure out things and if she does, it will be all for nothing. Don't disappoint me." I then storm out. I have a plan but I have to make sure Potter isn't with Cedric. I have to do something about them, I am just praying for a miracle. 

But I hate this. I hate my father and I sure as hell hate _her._ I just don't understand why he wants me to do this. I then head off to my free period in the library hoping to bump into Diggory. As I walk, I see him and immeditaly get mad. Does he really think no one would see him... Lia would not like this..

-

**_Ophelia Potter's POV_ **

I spend most of my time either alone, with Cedric or my house mates. Ever since that fight with Harry I haven't sat with him or anyone from Gryffindor. I go to the library for my free period and sit with Jack. I feel like I need to speak to someone so I don't go insane. 

"Hey Potter!" I smile and do some work. 

"So you sit with me and don't speak?" I sigh. "Sorry I just-" 

"I was just teasing. You know if you ever need some emotional support I am a really good listener." I laugh. "Well thank you, but I don't like talking about feelings." He nods. "All good." He smiles and continues to do work. 

Jack is actually a really nice person but tends to be a piece of shit most times, but overall has a good heart. I then see Cedric talking with his friends. "Hey I'll be back." Jack nods and I walk over to Cedric.

"Hey Ced." His friends laugh and he nudges them. He then takes me over to an empty spot. "What were they laughing at?" He laughs nervously. "Nothing. Don't worry." 

"No. Tell me." He sighs and kisses me. "They just laugh at everything." I forced a smile and he looks at his friends then at me. "Hey I have to go but I'll see you later." He smiles and walks back to his friends. Something is off with him. I don't know what. I hear laughter coming from the nearest table. 

"That didn't look too good." I close my eyes and sigh to then walk away but he walks in front of me. "Potter?" 

"What could you possibly want now. I have told you multiple times that-"

"I'm sorry." My mouth opens in shock. "What?" He rolls his eyes.

"I'm not repeating myself. Just accept it okay?" I laugh. "And why should I?" He pauses. "This was a mistake." He starts to walk away. "Wait!" He then turns around and smirks. I do feel bad. I nearly killed him but he doesn't even remember. 

I can't be mad anymore. This can help me contain my abilities and learn to control them. "I'm not mad at you. I was but not anymore. But don't think this means I like you. I still despise you." 

He steps closer. "Well I despise you more." We stare at each other for a while not saying anything. He looks over at Cedric then back to me. 

"See you later, Potter." He walks away and I can't help but notice him and Cedric look at each other with some sort of look in their eyes. 

\- 

It's the next day and all houses have a meeting with the Head of house. We all gather together wondering what it could be about. I sit next to Jack and Brianna, the room full of people speaking and yelling until Snape enters. 

"Now! This isn't my favourite thing to do but I must inform you all about the Yule Ball. This dance-" Everyone breaks into a whisper. 

"A dance? Who the hell knows how to dance." Jack turned to us and I nudged him laughing, causing Draco to sit up looking angry. 

"Silence! We will have to prepare you all and the first step is, of course.... learning to dance." I can tell he does not want to do this, I find it funny. 

"Any... volunteers." Everyone stares at each other not wanting to have to dance with Snape as it would be humiliating. I look at Draco and he smirks. I look at him with confusion and not to long after that, he pushes me forward so I fall right in front of Snape. 

He looks at me. "Anyone else? No? How disappointing." I stand up and walk back to my seat but he clears his throat. I turn around. "Ah geez."

Let's just say I was very embarrassed, but of course I was the best dancer, along with Jack. He is a pretty good dancer, can't say the same for Malfoy. 

\- 

At the end of the day I find Cedric alone which is the perfect time to talk to him. Something about his friends makes me feel uncomfortable. I run up to him. "Hey did you hear about the Yule Ball. I was thinking we could go together." He smiles but then it fades. "I-I don't think we can go together." I laugh but he doesn't. 

"Are you serious?" He puts his hand on my shoulder to make me feel better. It doesn't. 

"I just thought, you know. Since we are both in the tournament we should bring... someone else. I hope you understand." I slowly nod. "Yeah, It does. I totally agree. Cause we are supposed to be each others competition and this dance is still apart of it. Let me guess? There is a prize for best dancer. Well in that case I will definitely win."

"Lia-" 

"No. It's fine. Have fun with whoever, I hope your friends don't laugh at her as well." I run off, I tried to hold my tears but I couldn't help it. I could hear him following but I wish he would just leave me alone. I then bumped into Malfoy. Just my luck. 

"Potter? What's wrong." 

"Nothing." I try to walk away but he holds my shoulder and stops me. "Don't lie to me." I look into his eyes. I then see in the corner of my eye. 

Cedric. He walks away. I don't care if he thinks I have feelings for Draco. He hurt my feelings making me question my relationship with him as we can never have one day without fighting, but I can't let go of him, not yet. I was still crying and Draco wipes the tear away but I slap his hand away. "Stop pretending to care about me. I don't need your pity."

He then steps back. "Here you go again, pushing people away. You will be left with no one to pick up your broken pieces. Good luck with that." He walks away and I just stand there. Crying. In pain. He was right. 

I was broken. 

\- 

It is only a few days until the Yule Ball and I honestly wanted to fake sick. There is so much preparation and stress, all for a stupid dance. We had a supervised class in the great hall with Snape and I was flying through my work. 

I was good at finishing work when I had alot on my mind. Draco came late and sat next to Pansy who was opposite me. I was still pissed of at him, but I always am. Pansy whispers to me. 

"Soo, Is Cedric ready to see your dancing skills?" I look up and so does Draco, it looks like he knows Cedric isn't taking me and looks happy about it. "I wouldn't know. He isn't taken me." She gasps. "So who are you taking?" I look around and I get a hit of realisation. "Jack." He looks up then at Pansy, who looks confused. 

"But he is taking me." Jack shakes his head. "Oh sorry Pans I totally forgot I asked Lia first." I look at him and smile. I knew that would get Draco mad since he dislikes Jack. But then his next words hurt. 

"Well I am taking Pansy. The best dancer ever." He smirks at me and I roll my eyes. He can do whatever. I don't care. Wait. Do I? 

Snape hears Draco talking and hits his head. I laugh and then ask Brianna who she is taking. 

"Oh just some Ravenclaw boy." She blushes.

I then give my book to Snape after I am done and make eye contact with Harry. We still haven't spoken. But I am doing just fine without him. I walk out of the great hall. 

All I need now is a dress. I need to look the best I've ever been. 

\- 

I collapsed on the bed after a long day. We had alot of options to choose from for dresses and mine was perfect. But I still couldn't sleep. I then went downstairs to get my book and see Draco on the couch sleeping. I can't help but smile, he looked so peaceful. I saw a blanket next to him and put it on him but he woke up. _Just great._

"What are you doing?" He sits up and I sit next to him. "Believe it or not I was being nice." We sat in silence. I then look at him. He looked so... Beautiful. My feelings for him were always complicated. In the back of my head was Cedric. I knew there is another reason for him not wanting to take me to the ball, but in this moment all I could think about was Draco. 

"Why are you staring?" He asked. I smiled. "Oh I didn't. I- I'll stop." I look down at my hands. 

"Please don't." I look back at him and then suddenly he puts his hand on my cheek and pulls me into a kiss. I don't pull away. I put my hand on his shoulder and pull him closer, but he pulls away and stands up. "This was a mistake, just like the last two times." I also stand up. "I made that up, none of them were mistakes." 

"Maybe to you. But I don't like you Potter. I never will." He walks away. Leaving me;

Heartbroken. 

\- 

_**Draco Malfoy's POV** _

I get to my room and kick the wall. I can't do this anymore. I like her too much and I don't want to break her heart.

But I have to. It is the only thing I am good at.

Why did I have to kiss her? She would be better with Cedric, but of course I have to ruin everything and on top of that, I didn't expect her to kiss me back. 

I want to tell her everything about what I am going through. But my father will kill me.

I have to keep lying to the girl I am falling in love with. 


	11. ~ The Yule Ball ~

__

_song will be exist for love by aurora. play when it says the music starts in the chapter_   
  


_a/n: Her dress (if you don't like it then just imagine something red :))_

-

Tonight is the night. The great hall will be full of music, dancing and people having a great time. I most certainly will not be one of those people. Everyone I have had an encounter with in these past view days have been so confusing. I don't even know who my real friends are anymore.

I make my way to the great hall when I get stopped by Professor Flitwick, who looked stressed.

"Potter! Just the person I was looking for. I have to ask you a big favour." _This can't be good._

"As you know someone from our music class was going to perform at the Ball, Well. They had a family emergency so my next choice is.. you." I laugh. "What?"

"I know this is last minute but I am begging you. Your voice is one of the best in Hogwarts." I sigh. "I mean, I guess I could s-"

"Perfect! Thank you so much! I will meet up with you right before the ball. See you later." He walks away, leaving me in shock. What do I sing? I haven't even sang in front of a crowd before. But then I remembered about a song that I loved to sing. I just hope _he_ listens to it.

"Lia! What are you doing?" Brianna walked up to me and I snapped out of my shock. "Well. I just found out I have to sing at the ball." She squeals. "That is perfect. I knew people would have to hear your beautiful voice soon enough." I smile. "Thanks" Now. I am more nervous than I was in the first task.

I sit on my bed staring at the dress. Thinking... I shouldn't be alone right now. I need someone, anyone. The truth is. I hate being alone.

I walk in the library trying to find a book that could cure my boredom and feeling lonely and I see Hermonie sitting by herself. She seems upset so I decide to walk to her.

"Hey, Can I sit here?" She nods and I sit opposite her. It is silent for a while. She sniffs. "Why do boys have to be such idiots." I laugh. "I have been asking myself the same thing." Her mood lifts up a bit.

"So you don't have a date?" I asked but she smiles and blushes a little. "I do."

"Well. Spill. Who is the lucky man." She pauses. "Krum." I gasp. "Bullshit! That makes me so happy oh my god. The way he looked at you that day he put his name in the cup, I knew he liked you." She laughs. "We are just friends." I open a book.

"I always thought you would of gone with Ron." She sighs "So did I, But he was being stupid. Him and Harry."

"Who are they going with?" I didn't really care but a part me actually did. "I don't know but I think Harry wanted to go with Cho Chang, He has a crush on her." I laughed a little. "I noticed that. Does he ever talk about me?" She looks up at me.

"Um, kind of. But he complains most of the time. Don't worry about him though, I am completely on your side, he needs to learn how to be more respectful towards you." I smile at her but I feel like this is also my fault. We were both being immature. I get up from my seat wanting to take a walk.

"I can't wait to see you tonight." I say and she smiles.

I decided to go to the music room to practice for tonight. The nerves are really getting to me. A part of me is dedicating this song to Cedric. I really miss him, but another part of me wants Draco, but he made it clear he doesn't want me. On the other hand my own brother isn't talking to me.

There is something wrong with me.

-

After rehearsing alot of times I was finally ready and looked at the time. _Shit._ I only have 2 hours to get ready. Surely it will be fine. I walk into my room and get dressed, then I see Brianna.

"Oh my- You look amazing." She is ready, wearing a blue tight fitting dress. She looks beautiful.

"Says you! I still have to do my makeup though." She gasps. "Sit. I will do it for you, I have the best look for you." I sit down and she starts to do my makeup. "I'm surprised you aren't going with Malfoy." I scoff. "What makes you say that."

"Are you kidding? I see the way you look at each, I'm not dumb. Plus I have known Draco for basically my whole life and I know that not many girls make him like this." I don't say anything. Is it really that obvious?

"Well I did not want to go with him." I lied. "I really wanted to go with Cedric but he made it clear that he was gonna go with someone else. Anyways I am perfectly fine with Jack, he is really sweet." Brianna was confused "I thought Pansy and Jack were a thing." As soon as she said that I froze. Did I just ruin that thing by taking Jack. I hope not. "Oh, well are you excited about your Ravenclaw boy?" She blushes. "His name is Ethan, and yes. He is amazing. I will introduce you." I smile.

After a while she was finally done. I looked into the mirror, Shocked. I looked... Pretty. "Brianna this is perfect." She giggles. "I've created a masterpiece." She looks at the time and gasps. "We better head down. Don't want to be late." I nod.

Here we go.

-

Music is already starting to play and there is alot of chatter amongst all the students. Brianna and I head down the stairs with people staring. It felt weird. "Hey I'm gonna head into the hall, see you soon." We hug and then I am left alone, trying to find Jack. Having to walk in makes me even more anxious. I see him and he looked different. "Wow Jack, you actually look like a man for once."

"Ha ha so funny. But you. You look pretty." I nudge him. "Aw you are too kind." My eye then catches Cedric. He is with Cho Chang and he looks happy with her. I can't help but feel jealous. I don't even know what Cedric and I were, and I didn't know if we even broke it off. Although I kissed Draco, it didn't make a difference about how I feel for Cedric. Seeing him with Cho made me... Upset. 

"Woah." I hear Jack say and I look up the stairs. Hermonie. She looks beautiful. She waves at me and I wave back. This is definitely her fairy tale moment.

Flitwick then comes up to me in a hurry. "Ophelia, Are you ready to sing. It will be after the first dance of the night." I gulp. "I guess so." He nods and walks into the great hall. Jack takes out his hand. "Ready?" I take his hand and nod, lining up at the entrance. Cedric notices me and doesn't smile or say anything. It breaks my heart because I know that I will always have a soft spot for him.

Walking in, all eyes on us. It is nerve racking. I then see Draco and Pansy. She is smiling at me but Draco has a straight face. I look away not bothering to give me any attention. Jack and I get ready to dance. "Please don't mess up, people are watching." He laughs. "I won't."

As we start dancing he was doing perfectly fine. Thank god. I look over at Cedric, the way he looks at Cho makes me feel nauseous. He has never looked at me like that. I really need to talk to him after. "Hey eyes on your date." I look at Jack. "Sorry." He smiles. "Don't worry. I can't help but look at Pansy. Her being with Draco isn't easy."

"That is my fault, I didn't know and I made you go with me to this stupid dance." He looks into my eyes. "It's not your fault. She was being complicated anyway." After the song finished I made my way to the front. My heart beating out of my chest. "Are you ready?" I nod and Flitwick gets all the sheet music and prepares. I face the front and the _music starts._

_Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Just imagine you are alone. Just imagine your mother singing to you. Don't be afraid._

Some people start dancing while others sit and watch me. Starting a song is never easy but it gets better after a while. I see everyone dancing with their partners, It makes me happy knowing many people are having a good time.

I then see Snape, standing alone just watching, almost like he was upset, but I didn't think anything of it when I spotted Cedric and Cho still dancing, looking at each other as if they have been together for ages. I try to think of the pros and cons with Cedric. 

The pros is that he makes me feel better about myself, and I can tell him anything, almost like a best friend. The cons is that his friends don't seem to like me, we always fight and not to mention he is a few years older than me. I always seem to like people really quickly and I need to stop. 

But the worst thing is every time I am with him, I can't help but think about Draco. He makes me feel like no one else has and I really hate him for it. The thing with Draco is that he rarely feels anything, and if he does I know it is fake. 

He likes to make everyones life a pain in the ass but when we are alone, it feels... different. 

When I think about this whole situation, I realise about how I don't deserve any of them, since I have kissed both of them back and fourth. I keep thinking about what Draco said. 

_You are a slut. You don't deserve true love._

I stopped thinking and kept singing. 

_"And then I learned the truth_

_How everything good in life seems to lead back to you_

_And every single time I run into your arms_

_I feel like I exist for love"_

I am still singing and then see Draco, dancing with Pansy. He looks over at Jack who is watching and smirks, then does the one thing I hated. He kissed her. It wasn't just a peck. It went on for a while. I couldn't help but tear up. 

They pulled away and then we made eye contact. He saw that the kiss broke me, It shouldn't of, but it did. 

The song was over. I heard an applause.

I bowed quickly then walked away. I wasn't anxious or even bothered that I just sang in front of alot of people. So I wanted to walk away, out of the hall. I had to. Cedric spoke to me as I was walking. 

"Hey Lia that was beautiful." I stopped, not even making eye contact. "Thanks." I look at him. "Have fun with Cho." I then keep walking and as soon as I am out of the hall Malfoy grabs my arm so I face him.

"Wait. I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that." I pull my arm away. "Well I did. But you can kiss anyone you want, It's not like we are together. You know I would choose Cedric over you." He steps closer. 

"Would he choose you? And why did you bring Jack?" I didn't say anything. It's not like I could tell him the truth. That I wanted to make him jealous. "Because Jack and I are friends." He scoffs.

"What is going on here, why aren't you guys enjoy yourself inside." It was Professor Moody. Draco then looked at him. "None of your business." Moody then looks angry, which is scary. "I need a chat with Malfoy." 

I smile at Moody. "He is all yours." I then walk outside needing some fresh air, I have had enough of tonight. To make things worse, I hear someone follow me and I turn around to see Harry.

"Having a bad night as well?" I don't respond, I just roll my eyes and keep walking, getting a bit cold from the snow. He then walks in front of me. "Lia Please. I'm sorry I-"

"Stop. Just stop. I don't want to be mad at you anymore, but I-" I can't finish my sentence. I am not in the mood to talk or do anything. Our converstation gets cut short when we hear the headmaster of Durmstrang.

Harry and I both hide behind a pillar, peeking to see him speaking with Snape. 

_"It's happening again, just like before. Don't deny it."_

_"There is nothing to talk about ... now if you will excuse me."_

We see him tell off some students for having... fun, then I turn to Harry. "What are they talking about?" He tells me to be quiet so we can keep listening. 

_"It's a sign Severus... and you know-"_

_"No.. I don't know what you are talking about."_

_"Then pull up your sleeve... See? You're just scared..."_

_"I am not the one who should be scared."_

I cannot listen anymore because something feels off, so I walk back near the hall with Harry following. "Snape listens to you, so I think you should talk to him." I sit down on the stairs. 

"Are you insane? There is no way I will ask. I can't just go up to him and be like 'hey professor, I was eavesdropping on a serious converstation you were having and-' do you want me to continue?" 

He just sighs and then Hermonie comes out of the hall, running after Ron, crying. 

"Off to bed, both of you." Ron then mumbled something causing her to cry even more and then she sits down next to me. 

Cedric and Cho left the hall laughing. I saw her kiss his cheek and he smiled, alot and they walked the other way. I couldn't help but get teary eyed, then Hermonie looked at me. 

"I'm sorry Lia." I look at her and smile. "Is it bad I still like him, But it will be okay. I guess tonight did not go well for both of us." She nodded. I put my arm around her and she rested her head on my shoulder, crying. We sat in silence as I comforted her.

-

I took her to the Gryffindor common room and made sure she went to bed safe and feeling better than before. I then get into the common room and go in my room. Brianna said she wasn't coming back to the room so it would just be me. I then hear a knock. Thinking it was Brianna to get something. I told her to come in, but a tall blonde boy was standing at the door instead.

I didn't tell him to go. I wanted him to stay. I hated to admit it, but I needed someone, I couldn't be alone. 

"You know I like the colour red, Lia." It sounds nice hearing him saying my name like that again. He steps closer to me and I smile.

"Well I kinda wore it for you, before you said our kiss was a mistake." He sighs.

"But I know you didn't mean it. Just like the kiss with Pansy... Did you?"

"I didn't. Of course I fucking didn't. The only person I want to kiss is standing right in front of me." He moves my hair off my shoulder and starts to give me small kisses on my neck making me blush. I push him off me but he puts his hand on his cheek.

"Draco-" He then crashes his lips onto mine. This is the feeling I crave for. He then pulls away and his grey eyes stare into my blue ones.

"I will wait for you. I will wait a year, when we are ready to be together. I would wait for you even longer. _I need you Ophelia Potter._ "

_"And I need you, Draco Malfoy."_


	12. ~ Mermaids ~

**_Draco Malfoy's POV_ **

_"And I need you, Draco Malfoy."_

That is all that has been replaying in my head while I tried to sleep. I want to tell her everything that is going to happen soon, but I needed to think about my family although she was always in my mind. I have to make sure she stays with me and doesn't regret her decisions. Let's just hope she says yes.

I was telling the truth. I needed her and I was willing to wait for her, but it's hard to wait for someone who has a fate worse than death.

**_Ophelia Potter's POV_ **

I sat up in shock.

I keep getting more detailed visions every night, but I don't understand what is happening. I want to tell Harry, since he might be going through something similar, but I don't have the energy to argue with him. What I need to do is figure out the new clue for the next task. I still don't understand what the heck that egg is and how to use it.

I make my way to the great hall for breakfast and Pansy, Jack, Brianna and Draco are already there. Draco sees me and smiles. I sit next to Brianna. "Hey sleepy head. Tough night?" I nod. "You could say that." I look over at Pansy and Jack to see they have made up, they were now inseparable, which was cute.

Harry storms into the great hall and sits at his table while rubbing his scar in pain. It was weird how we both are starting to get a weird feeling but it is not impossible. "Lia?" I stop staring at Harry and look back at Brianna. 

"Sorry. I have to go." I stand up and leave to get ready for the day when I see that Draco has followed me. "Lia, I was wondering if you would meet me at the astronomy tower at around 10pm tonight." He smiled and I smiled back. "Of course." He nodded then went back into the great hall.

"Miss Potter.." I hear as I am about to get my books. It was Snape.

"What is it Professor?" He gestures to me so I walk with him. "Have you figured out the next clue." I sigh. "No. But I'm working on it. Why do you ask?" He stops walking. "Just to make sure that whatever you have planned, you will not, I repeat, not use your abilities. You are not ready."

"I'm sorry sir but if I have to, I will. It's not like you are helping me with it so why do you care? Oh and I think you should figure out your own problems instead of mine." 

"What did you say?" All I could think about was the converstation I heard last night, but I decide to walk away and get ready for my next class. I really don't understand Snape most times. He acts like he cares but then does nothing about it.

-

After class I walk across the bridge and see Hermonie with Harry. He looks at me then walks the other way. I go up to Hermonie. "Wow he really just walked away." She shakes her head. "Boys will be boys." I stand next to Hermonie looking out over the bridge.

"So, how is Krum? Does he know anything about the egg or what the next task is." She looks at me in shock. "You still haven't figured it out? It is tomorrow Lia!" I sigh. "I know! I just, I am really stressed and no one is helping." She looks back out at the view. 

"Well I don't know about Krum, we don't really talk about anything. He is more of a physical being." I looked at her with my mouth wide open and she laughs.

"I mean. He just watches me study and well. I don't know. But back to you. How will you figure this out?" I just shrug my shoulders.

"Ophelia!" I hear a voice from a distance. It was Cedric. Hermonie looks at me. "Good luck." She then leaves and I try to walk away but Cedric catches up with me. "Lia please let me talk." I look at him and he stays silent. I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"How are you?" I give him a confused look. "Amazing." I say sarcastically. He doesn't say anything. "Well this was a nice chat. Goodbye." I start to walk away.

"Wait! Why have you been so distant lately. I'm sorry if I did something, I never meant to hurt your feelings. My friends are only being stupid because they thought it was funny that-"

"Yes, it is so funny that someone like you could ever like someone like me."

"That's not what I meant."

I knew I needed to tell him about Draco, but I said it in a different way. "Cedric, I don't mind if you like Cho. I saw the way you looked at her at the ball and when she kissed your cheek. I just want you to be happy."

He sighed. "I also want you to be happy, you have become a really great friend so I knew I had to apologise." I really needed to leave, this situation was getting too overwhelming.

"Well is that all, you want to apologise. Well apology accepted. Now we are on good terms and we can go back to preparing for the task." I turn around and walk.

"The egg!" I stop and slowly turn around. "The prefects bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath. A hot bath, with the egg of course. But think about it, it has meaning." He smiles and nods to then walk away.

-

After preparing the bath I put the egg under and opened it. I then heard voices, they were beautiful. I then put my head under the water and paid attention to every detail.

_Come seek us where our voices sound,_   
_We cannot sing above the ground,_   
  
_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_   
_An hour long you'll have to look,_   
_And to recover what we took,_   
  
_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._

I put my head above the water. I was so confused. But all I could gather was it had to be something with mermaids. But why mermaids. I went to someone who could help me.

-

After reading book after book with Hermonie, it was no use. I could not think of a way to be underwater for an hour, how does one breathe for that long. "Hermonie this is no use." She keeps reading. "Lia don't give up. There has to be something. Anything.

"Hermonie Granger?" It was Moody. "Professor Mcgonagall needs to see you. It is urgent." She looks at me and gives me all the books she has been reading. "You can do this!" She then leaves. Moody then comes closer "If you need help I suggest you find Mr Longbottom." He then leaves, and I see Neville straight away.

"Neville!" He walks up to me. "Are you asking me about the Gillyweed?" I look at him with confusion. "What the hell is Gillyweed?" He laughs. "It helps you breathe underwater. Why do you need it for?" I smile and fill him in on why.

-

I nearly forget that I am meeting Draco at the astronomy tower so I make it there on time and he isn't there, so I wait.

10:30. Still waiting

10:40. Sitting. Waiting

11pm. Great. He stood me up. I could of been resting for the task tomorrow but he has made me wait. This was obviously a prank. All I know is that the next time I see Draco Malfoy. He will wish he never stood me up.

-

It is a nice day today. Perfect weather to be in a cold lake. Am I nervous? Yes. I don't know if I trust the Gillyweed, but it is my only option. There is no sign of Draco anywhere, which made me wonder if maybe he never showed up last night for a valid reason. But I was still pissed.

Neville gives me the gillyweed that I will take once I get closer to the start. "Let's hope it actually works." I stare at him. "What do you mean hope? It one hundred percent does, right?" He does a nervous laugh. "I mean I don't know the statistics but-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I take a deep breath.

**_Narrator's POV_ **

Ophelia stands with the other champions as Dumbledore announces the task. Something valuable was stolen? She wondered what it was that would be valuable to her. Moody was right near her, telling her to eat the Gillyweed.

It was horrible, she tried so hard not to throw up. The canon went off and she fell into the water. The crowd cheered but Neville on the other hand was stressing. He couldn't see her. Did she drown?

"Oh my god. I've killed Ophelia Potter!" 

Straight after that he saw a splash in the water, there she was, breathing perfectly fine giving him a sigh of relief. She explored the lake, trying to find what it was that she has to look for. The lake was dark and eery. She followed the mermaid for a what seemed more than an hour to find four bodies floating.

She swam closer to find out that the valuables that were stolen, were people. There was Fleur's sister, Hermonie, Cho and Draco.

_Draco?_

She swam right up to him, touching his face. It really was him. But why choose Malfoy? She tried to untie him but kept failing, until she saw Cedric. He used a spell and Cho was set free. They made eye contact and he pointed at his clock, to make sure she knew when the hour was up.

At this moment all she realised was that Cedric really did care about her but knew that he liked Cho and that she couldn't stay mad at him forever, knowing that her feelings for Draco were starting to develop more than her feelings for Cedric.

Ophelia got out her wand and used the spell to untie Draco. She was then approached by a shark which startled her, making her let go of the wand, but the shark was only Krum. Her wand kept sinking.

Stressed, she got Malfoy and pushed him upwards so he would be safe. She went down to find her wand. She got it and looked at the time. She had one minute left causing her to rush. But there was still one body left.

She got her wand a cast the spell so the body untied. She grabbed it and swam up when she was stopped by mermaids and grindylows. She made sure Fleur's sister went up, but Ophelia was still in the water. 

The creatures came from everywhere, making sure she couldn't go up. To make matters worse. The gilyweed was wearing off. She did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes. Manifesting that pain would be inflicted on these creatures, and just like that.

They all collapsed, but she couldn't breathe anymore. She started to collapse as well. She opened her eyes, weak. But she grabbed her wand a yelled.

"Ascendio!" She flew out of the water and onto the platform. She was safe.

**_Ophelia Potter's POV_ **

It was cold, I was gasping for air. I thought I just drowned but all I heard was yelling and cheering from the crowd. The second task is finally over. Draco runs up to me with a towel.

"Lia!" He wraps the towel around me. "You could of drowned, but you saved me. I'm surprised you did." I let out a weak laugh as I'm still exhausted. "It's funny. How you were considered valuable to me." He smiled. "Really funny." I smiled at him.

 _"The winner of this task is Cedric Diggory."_ Everyone let out a big cheer. I didn't care that I came last, but apparently I didn't since I saved two people.

I was just glad to be alive. One more task to go then I can live in peace.


	13. ~ Memories ~

Draco and I get off the boat and waiting for me was Harry. Draco looks at me.

"I think it's time you guys actually talk to each other, without being annoyed at him. Even though I dislike your brother I just want you to be happy." I hug him. "Thank you." He walks away and I go to Harry. 

"Hey." He smiles. "I am really sorry for being a dick." I laugh. "I guess we were both being childish, but I love you Harry and I hate fighting with you." 

"I agree." He swings his arm around me and we start walking. "If you love me so much why was it Malfoy in the lake and not me." I laugh. "Are you jealous that I might like him better than you."

He nudges me. "Of course not, but you know Malfoy. He is a piece of shit, you really think he could be nice to us?" I reassure Harry that he may be a dick, but if you get to know him, he has a soft spot, but I am not expecting Harry to like Malfoy. He doesn't. 

As Harry and I are walking we see Barty Crouch approach us. "Ah the Potters. Ophelia. Well done in the task, you are very brave." I smile. He walks with us and continues to talk. 

"I am sure your parents would be proud, both of you. Your story is inspiring." Moody then walks up to us which startles Barty. Harry and I look at each other in confusion as he storms off. 

\- 

At dinner my head starts to hurt again. I am guessing it is because I have been through so much today but then Harry runs up to me. "Lia. You need to come with me." I look over at Draco and looks concerned. "I'll be back." I then get up and follow Harry and we go outside Dumbledore's office. He whispers. 

_"Barty Crouch is dead."_

I gasp and then the door to Dumbledore's office open. We both enter and Dumbledore tells us to wait while him and others, including Moody leave. It is just Harry and I. 

"What are we doing here?" He sighs. "I don't know, but I need some answers." He finds these type of chocolates but ends up getting bitten. I can't help but laugh as he stumbles back but bangs into something. We both walk towards it. We look into it and fall. 

Fall all the way into what seems to be a past event. 

_A memory._

We are at a trial of some sort. With Dumbledore, Moody, Barty Crouch and Karkaroff, In a cage. Nothing made sense. What memory was this? All I remember was they spoke about Death Eaters. 

_Severus Snape. What?_

_Barty Crouch Jr. who?_

Harry and I come out of it and Dumbledore is standing there. 

"A Pensieve." He explains how we saw memories and Harry talks about his dreams. Which made me realise, I have been having the same one. But he has been outside the room. I was always inside, as if I was helping the dark lord rather than just observing. 

But I didn't say anything. I know that these dreams have meaning, so this can't be good.

\- 

I told Harry I had to leave so he stayed with Dumbledore to get more information. I couldn't stay there any longer. I just needed to rest, but every time I close my eyes, I see the same dream. 

I walk past a room that has people in it. I see Snape, with the same guy from the memory and the night of the yule ball. They are arguing again about the same thing. 

I keep walking but the man leaves the room, looking at me with a frightened look, then Snape calls me over. 

"Why the rush?" I look at him, still out of breath from overthinking and just overall being exhausted. "I need some rest." 

"Something is bothering you. Is it the fact that half of my ingredients to make pollyjuice potion are missing?" I shake my head. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He sighs. "Then I assume it was your brother." Something in me snapped. 

"Stop! I am sick and tired of you being so rude to him. What did he ever do to you?" He stays silent. "I'm sorry... I have a question." He sighs and waits for me to speak. "Why do you keep arguing with the headmaster of durmstrang?"

"That... is none of your business." I let out a deep sigh. "Whatever, I'm going to bed." I run to my room because I need sleep before I go insane. I don't even make it to my room. I collapse on the couch in the common room. 

-

_"Why do you need Ophelia, Why not Harry? He is the real problem. He made you like this."_

_"Do not question me Wormtail. You will see soon enough, that the boy who lived isn't the only burden, She is just as worse. But a burden? That's what I really need to figure out."_

_"Yes my lord. So we kill her first?"_

_"Something like that. But the time is upon us. Are you ready?"_

_-_

I woke up, not wanting to fall back asleep. The dream had gotten worse, leading me to believe that the dream. Is real. I look at the clock and it is only 11pm. I went to bed early so now I will be up all night. 

"Lia?" I sit up as I hear a voice from across the room. He stands up and sits next to me. "Hey Draco. I'm fine don't worry." I force a smile but of course he knows something is wrong. "You can talk to me. I want you to trust me."

"I know. It's just that I don't give out trust easily. Especially after everything we have been through. I hope you understand." He gives me a blank expression. "Draco please." 

He stands up and paces up and down. "I have been really patient with you Potter, and you still don't trust me." I stand up. "No, You don't get to be mad at me. I have gone through so much and I can't even tell Harry the thing that is bothering me the most. It's killing me." He stops pacing and cups my face. "You have so many people who care about you. Please know that." He takes his hands away and sits down. "I wish I had someone like you do, it would make my life easier." I sit down next to him. 

"It's hard being the only child, and having a father who doesn't care is even worse." He was opening up to me. I have never seen this side of him before. 

"I'm sure he does, he just has a weird way of showing it." He looks at me and sighs. "Not really but thanks for trying to see the positive." I lean in and kiss him, he kisses back. 

I then put my head on his shoulder. It was quiet. A good quiet. Until he broke the silence. "Speaking of my father. He wants to formally meet you over dinner. Tomorrow night." I sit up.

"What?!" 


End file.
